


Families On The Hill

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, quackity is a shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Jschlatt Quackity and Tubbo are a fam Jschlatt is tubbo dad Quackity is Jschlatt childhood best friend and is helping raise tubbo bc Jschlatt needs helpEret Sapnap Fundy and Ranboo are a fam Eret is the oldest then fundy sapnap and lastly fundy their parents left them but they're totally fineSleepy bois inc. are a fam Phil's just a tired dad with three gremilns as children Wilbur is the oldest then techno lastly tommyThey all live in the woods of a village it's kinda on hill? Idk
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jschlatt - 18  
> Quackity - 17  
> Tubbo - 4
> 
> Eret - 19  
> Fundy - 17  
> Sapnap - 15  
> Ranboo - 3
> 
> Phil - 20  
> Wilbur and Techno - 16  
> Tommy - 5

"Fundy where's sapnap and Ranboo?" Eret asked from her spot on the hill overseeing small packs of mobs

"Uhhhh I thought they were with you?" Fundy mubbled messing with his ears

"Fundy did we just lose our little siblings?" Eret asked glaring at nothing the again went unsaid

"Seems like it" fundy sighed wondering what sapnap and Ranboo were doing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with said babes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay okay Ranboo you gotta stay quiet kay?" Sapnap whispered holding the youngest of their siblings close to their chest 

Said sibling nodded hiding their face into the older ones neck

"Alright here goes nothing" sapnap mubbled fighting their hold on ranboo they checked to see if the mobs had left their hiding place seeing only two creepers a zombie and one spider sapnap ran out from behind the bushes and towards where their older siblings would be

They didn't look back and kept a hand over ranboos head so he couldn't take a peak at the mobs chasing them

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK sapnap thought picking up the pace after a arrow went by them landing in front of the two

They reached the bottom of the hill only to get hit by a arrow 

Sapnap bit down their screams before riping it out tossing it down and running up the hill which if they were being honest? Was really badass of them 

"SAPNAP RANBOO!?" oh fuck that was Fundy ooooh boy

"Hey buddy" sapnap mubbled passing ranboo into the others arms and passing out from the pain

"Oh fuck erets gonna kill me and you" fundy mubbled glaring at his passed out sibling before his eyes widened in fear "oh fuck eret is gonna to kill us"

Ranboo nodded patting his face wise kid knew his slibings were done for

"Fundy what is goi- Get in the house put him to bed then come speak with me" Eret said walking over and gently picking up the pasted out sapnap

"Yes eret!" Fundy yelped running off while ranboo chirped smiling at the angry sibling


	2. Tubbo In A Lake What Will He Do? Give Mama Q A Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is a shapeshifter who normally takes a form of a duck hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity just uses all pronouns as a shapeshifter they kinda don't care bout what people call him just vibing with her family  
> Also tell me if any of the translations are wrong please and thank y'all💛

"Adios mi amigo" Quackity grinned wings puffing out slightly as Jschlatt handed tubbo off to him

"Yeah yeah Adios mi amiga" Jschlatt teased kissing tubbo on his forehead before leaving

"How rude of your papi to leave without giving me un beso tambien" Quackity mumbled as tubbo giggled

"¡abeja!" Tubbo chirped patting Quackity's face

"Of crouse pequeño vamos a ver abejas" after saying that which tubbo took as a yes he let out a small cheer of happiness as Quackity walked to the door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ven aquí abejita" Quackity said glaring at the small child who some how ended up in a lake

"No!" Tubbo yelled from his small boat? In the lake

"Mierda Jschlatt gonna kill me" Quackity groaned out before realizing he was a literal shapeshifter who right now was a duck hybrid

"Soy tan tonta" Quackity whispered taking off their shoes and socks she jumped into the lake before shooting forward towards tubbo who giggled

Popping up In front of the small boat like thing he threw his arms over the side

"hola abejita"

"Hola mama" tubbo softly said poking Quackity's wing

"Ready to go home ¿pequeño?" Quackity asked tubbo who took a moment before reaching for Quackity

"casa por favor" tubbo whined yawning

Quackity laughed scoping up their friends child and gently swam on her back towards land  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"buenas noches pequeña~" Quackity cooed running his fingers though tubbos hair carefully

"Buenas nach-"

"No no tubbo buenas noches not nachos" Quackity corrected tubbo who nodded

"Uhhh buenas noches!" Tubbo chirped smiling while Quackity nodded smiling softly

"There we go"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"hey querido corazon" Quackity said grinning at Jschlatt who rolled his eyes

"Hey quacks how was he?" Jschlatt asked before plopping his face into Quackity's gut

"el estaba bien don't worry" Quackity replied running her fingers though Jschlatt hair who in turned let out a sigh

"Good good and h-"

"Tonto te preocupas demasiado go to bed" Quackity pushed Jschlatt off them 

"I feel like you just insulted me but fine" Jschlatt glared at him before leaving to take a shower

estoy viviendo con idiotas but they're my idiots Quackity thought to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios mi amigo(masculine) goodbye my friend  
> Adios mi amiga(feminine) goodbye my friend  
> papi daddy  
> un beso tambien a kiss too  
> ¡abeja! Bees!  
> pequeño vamos a ver abejas little one lets see bees  
> ven aquí abejita come here little bee  
> Mierda fuck  
> Soy tan tonta(feminine) i am so dumb  
> hola abejita Hey little bee  
> Hola mama Hi mama  
> ¿pequeño? Little one  
> casa por favor Home please  
> buenas noches pequeña ~ Goodnight little one~  
> hey querido corazon hey dear heart  
> el estaba bien He was fine  
> Tonto te preocupas demasiado(masculine) dumbass you worry too much  
> estoy viviendo con idiotas I am living with idiots


	3. Hi Dad Tommys Dead! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Tommy's not dead just missing guest appearances by Big Q Jschlatt and Tubbo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt - 18  
> Quackity - 17  
> Tubbo - 4
> 
> Eret - 19  
> Fundy - 17  
> Sapnap - 15  
> Ranboo - 3
> 
> Phil - 20  
> Wilbur and Techno - 16  
> Tommy - 5

Phil woke up to two of his sons worried and disappointed faces

"Tommys dead!" Wilbur cried out making phil shot up out of his bed falling onto the floor

"His not we just lost him because Wilbur almost drowned" techno said glaring at his twin

"Okay Techno you go help Wilbur warm up I'll g-" before he could finished the door bell rang

"I'll get it" Phil sighed as his sons nodded

What he had not expected was two people a ram hybrid and what appeared to be a duck hybrid who was holding his youngest Tommy as well as a small child hiding behind the ram hybrid

"Hola are you the dad of this ¿duendecillo?" The duck hybrid asked while the ram hybrid let out a small laugh

"Um yes I am where did you find him?" Phil asked taking a tommy who was making reaching hands not talking signing that the boy was very tried

"We didn't find him my boy tubbo did kid looked scared so we asked where the f-"

"His family was and he told us that he left while his brothers were busy and then we uhhh wonder around following your kids di-"

"Which kinda sucked not gonna lie"

"Jschlatt don't be Maldito grosero!!" The other snapped gently hitting Jschlatt on the back of the head

"Ow Quackity! Tubbo Quackity hit me~" Jschlatt whined and the kid tubbo apparently shot out from behind his legs glaring at Quackity?

"Bad mama no hit daddy!" Tubbo pouted as both adults? Laughed

"Sorry sorry abeja no volverá a suceder" this answer seemed the please the little boy because he stopped glaring

"Can I play with fuerte sometime?" Tubbo asked 

"Sure kid anytime but I gotta put him to bed now" phil informed him tubbo nodded taking his parents before they left

"What am I gonna do with you?" Phil asked himself more then Tommy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your all grounded for a week" Phil said causing his kids to groan out in displeasure

"Who brought Tommy home anyway?" Wilbur asked curiously

"Uhhhhh some people by the names Jschlatt Quackity and Tubbo why?" 

"Jschlatt and Quackity!?" Wilbur yelled jumping up 

"You know them?" Phil asked confused

"They go to our school dad" techno mumbled

So not his parents or at least young parents if they are

"And tubbo is?" 

"Oh tubbos from a ex of Jschlatt's she couldn't care for him so Jschlatt took him in and Quackity lived with him so he helps Jschlatt out they're surprisingly good parents" Wilbur informed him

Ah makes sense Phil thought nodding

"Quackity is kinda cute" techno said out of nowhere

"HIS WHAT!?" Phil and Wilbur both yelled

"Relax their a good friend of mine nothing more beside she's heads over heels with Jschlatt not that he notices this" techno said covering his ears

"Oops sorry techno forgot how s-"

"It's fine wil" techno deadpanned

"So what does fuerte mean?" Phil asked causing techno to choke on laughter

He never did get his answer in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hi  
> ¿duendecillo? Gremiln?  
> Maldito grosero !!(masculine) fucking rude  
> abeja no volverá a suceder bee won't happen again  
> fuerte loud one


	4. The Mothers Talk It Out After Fist Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Eret fight each other them make their own therapy group thats it that's the chapter 
> 
> Eret is a Wither hybrid  
> Sapnap is a blaze hybrid  
> Ranboo is half enderman half ghast bc ✨yes✨  
> Fundy is a fox hybrid ofc  
> Jschlatt ram hybrid  
> Quackity is a shapeshifter  
> Tubbo m'think I wanted him as a bee or deer?  
> Phil is a raven  
> Tommy idk a fuckin snake or smth  
> Techno and Wilbur are piglin hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt - 18  
> Quackity - 17  
> Tubbo - 4
> 
> Eret - 19  
> Fundy - 17  
> Sapnap - 15  
> Ranboo - 3
> 
> Phil - 20  
> Wilbur and Techno - 16  
> Tommy - 5

"que carajo" Quackity snapped at the person he ran into well not really but eh

"Sorry wasn't looking" she heard someone mumbled making them look up at a toll ass person

"Holy fuck Eres tan alta" Quackity wheezed out in shocked 

"What?" The person asked 

"Uhhhhhh"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew they were being punched in the face 

"maldita perra! I'll fuckin break your nose" Quackity snapped throwing himself at the other causing the to roll down the small hill

It took them five minutes of beating the shit outta each other before they called it quits

"So uh why did we start beating the shit outta each other?" Quackity asked from ontop of the other

"I think you mentioned your kid and we got in a like pissing consent about our sibling kids people?" The other asked more than said

"Ah makes sense that's something I'd get in a fight for" Quackity nodded her head rolling off the other "names Quackity"

"Eret" the other replied sitting up with a sigh

"Soooo three kids?" Quackity asked popping their shoulder back in place

"Yeah kinda hard to keep them all alive and my sanity" Eret groaned as they looked at their knee "damn we really need some therapy or something"

"probablemente therapy might do us some good we are kinda young to take care of kids" Quackity mumbled out sadly 

Eret nodded sadly "yeah but you got help?"

"Yeah" Quackity said before snapping his head over to eret "grupo de apoyo para madres"

"What?" Eret asked curious

"We can be a mother support group help each other!" Quackity chirped wings spending out slightly puffy

Eret smiled softy at the duck hybrid "yeah I'd like that"

"primer amigo en siempre agradable!" Quackity mumbled before reaching into her pocket and pulling a pen out "gimme your hand uno alto"

"Okay?" Placing her hand in the others she watched as they wrote their number 

"Text me if you want" Quackity grinned getting up and popping their back "well I'm hungry wanna go eat? My treat oh gran alto"

"Why the hell not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que carajo what the fuck  
> Eres tan alta(feminine) your so tall  
> maldita perra! You fucking bitch!  
> probablemente Probably  
> grupo de apoyo para madres Mother support group  
> primer amigo en siempre agradable! First friend in forever nice!  
> uno alto Tall one  
> oh gran alto oh great tall one


End file.
